


Charm Offensive

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Humour, Plushies, plush toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Schnee Dust Company has just unleashed its latest weapon in the public relations battle. It's a pity that nobody told Weiss about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charm Offensive: Collection One

**Charm Offensive: Collection One**

**Charm Offensive #1  
**  
“You guys have to see this!” Yang ran into the room waving something around in the air. “It’s hilarious.”

“What is?” Ruby glanced up from her homework. As much as she liked Weiss, the other girl was a tyrant. When she saw what Yang was holding, she couldn’t help herself. She laughed… and laughed… and laughed.

“What’s so funny – no!” Weiss shot to her feet. “Winter said she wouldn’t make those!”

Yang snickered and waved the plush Weiss around in the air. “Winter, huh? Isn’t that your sister? Whatever.” She grabbed a chair and sat down at the table, using her hands to make the plush toy walk back and forth. “Oh, look at me, I’m Weiss, and I’m a stupid head.”

“You’ve got that all wrong,” Blake said, taking the plush toy. “It’s more like this.” She cleared her throat. “Look at me, I’m Weiss, and I think I’m the best in whole wide world.”

Weiss made another grab for the toy, but Blake flipped away, tossing it to Yang who then passed it to Ruby.

“Go on Ruby, give it a shot.”

Ruby looked at Weiss. The other girl gave Ruby her best glare. It was a pity, then, that Ruby had never been all that intimidated by Weiss’s glare. If anything it made her look, well, kind of hot. “

I guess.” She grinned. “I know…” She made the toy skip along the table. “I’m Weiss, and I never share my cookies with Ruby even though I know she likes them. I just eat them in front of her and – gah!”

Completely abandoning any attempt at preserving her dignity, Weiss leapt over the table and tackled Ruby. After a brief scuffle, she got back up with the toy in her hands.

“That’s enough of that.” Weiss scowled. “I don’t know where you got that, Yang…”

“Oh, I’ll show you where I got it.” Yang tossed a catalogue at Weiss. It was from the largest toy store in Vale. “Apparently, it’s your company’s new PR strategy. What better way to win people over than to put a Huntress Weiss doll in every home?”

“What?” Weiss picked up the catalogue. This had to be a lie. Not even her father and sister could be that evil – no! It wasn’t a lie. There, in full colour on a double page spread, were the Weiss dolls. As in multiple dolls. There was Princess Weiss, Huntress Weiss, and even Heiress Weiss. The first one had her wearing an elaborate ball gown, the second had her in her usual outfit, and the third had her in a business outfit. “Those… those… jerks!”

As Weiss stomped off, no doubt to send a message straight to her father and sister, Ruby picked up the catalogue. “Hey, Yang…”

“Yeah?”

“They’re not out of stock, are they?”

Yang chuckled. “Relax, I reserved you one of each.”

“You are the best big sister ever.”

X X X  
 **  
**Charm Offensive #2  
  
Pyrrha liked to think that she was a nice person. She did her best to be polite, considerate, and helpful. And she was always there for her team, whether it was with some extra study sessions or to pummel anyone who was picking on them. But even she had her limits.

When she got back from practice and saw Jaune waving around a Princess Weiss plush toy and cooing about how wonderful it was, there was a part of her that thought it was adorable. Jaune had a certain… quirkiness about him. 

However, a much larger part of her wanted to grab that plush toy and throw it out the window. It wasn’t fair. Anyone with half a brain could see that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Weiss. It wasn’t even his fault either. If Weiss and Ruby didn’t already have something going on (and she had her suspicions about that), it wouldn’t be long before they did. 

Why couldn’t Jaune see how much she liked him? 

Oh, whom was she kidding? Jaune might have had a lot of fine qualities (kind, friendly, determined, handsome… the list went on), but even she could see that he had the romantic awareness of a rock. Short of throwing herself at him naked – an idea that she was starting to entertain more and more frequently – he probably would continue to remain completely oblivious to the fact that she liked him, as in liked him.

Still, perhaps there was something she could do. Cereals weren’t the only thing those tournaments were good for.

X X X

“No, I think the Princess Weiss one is the best,” Jaune said.

“No way!” Ruby brandished her Huntress Weiss plush toy. “This one is definitely the best.”

“Ruby, we see her in that outfit every day.”

“But it even comes with authentic weapons!” Ruby shoved the miniature Myrtenaster at him. “See! See!”

“Uh… yeah. By the way, why is your plush toy’s rapier glowing? I’ve got a Huntress Weiss, and mine doesn’t have a glowing rapier.”

“Oh, that?” Ruby cackled. “Well, I might have done a tiny bit of modification to mine. I mean the original was nice and all – they did a really good job getting all the details right – but I thought I’d spice it up a little. I might have asked Weiss to show me the real Myrtenaster, so that I could hook some Dust up to the mini version.”

Jaune froze. “That thing has Dust?”

“Yep!” Ruby held up the Weiss toy and moved its arm around. A little bolt of electricity shot from the tip of its mini Myrtentaster. “Cool, right?”

“No, it’s pretty scary.” Jaune looked over his shoulder at her as he opened the door of his dorm room. “Anyway -”

“Hey, what’s that?” Ruby pointed past him.

“What’s what?” Jaune turned. “Hey… is that… yeah, it’s a Pyrrha plush toy.” He walked over to the plush toy in question. There was no mistaking the vibrant red hair and sparkling green eyes. This was definitely a plush toy of his teammate. “I didn’t know they had these.”

“Neither did I.” Ruby tilted her head to one side. “Maybe they made it to commemorate her winning all those tournaments.” 

“But where did it come from?” Jaune asked.

Ruby sighed. Jaune and Pyrrha were her friends, but they really needed to get it together. Pyrrha needed to just come out and tell Jaune how she felt, and Jaune needed to get a clue. 

“Maybe Pyrrha gave it to you.”

“Yeah, she’s nice like that.” Jaune grinned and picked up the plush toy. “Anyway, thanks for coming over to help me with my weapon design homework.”

“It’s no biggie.” Ruby smiled. “You know how I feel about weapons…”

“The more the merrier, and the bigger the property damage the better.”

“Yep.”

X X X

When Pyrrha got back from sparring with Blake and Yang, she was a little surprised to find Ruby in the dorm room with Jaune. However, it only took her a moment to understand why Ruby was there. Weapon design was something that the other girl excelled in. It still amazed Pyrrha that Ruby had been able to put together Crescent Rose at such a young age.

But what really caught her attention was the plush toy sitting in Jaune’s lap while the pair studied. It was the plush toy of her.

A smile crept across her face.

“Hey, back from sparring?” Jaune asked. “Did you kick Yang’s ass?”

“Hey, nobody kicks my big sister’s ass!” Ruby said.

“Oh, we had some good matches. Both she and Blake are very skilled.”

“Cool.” Jaune tilted his head to one side. “Did something else happen? You’ve got a really big smile on your face?”

“Do I?” Pyrrha shrugged. “I suppose I’m just having a good day.”

“Oh, by the way, thanks for the plush toy.” Jaune held up the Pyrrha plush toy. “It’s great.”

“It’s all right, I thought you might like it.” And if Pyrrha skipped all the way to the shower, it was simply a coincidence.

X X X  
 **  
**Charm Offensive #3  
  
Blake had enjoyed a few laughs at Weiss’s expense after Yang had brought in a plush toy of the other girl. Well, maybe it had been more than a few laughs. Okay, she’d spent at least ten minutes pointing and laughing before going out and buying one of those obnoxious toys (an Heiress Weiss because even Blake had to admit that Weiss looked good when she was dressed for success) so that she could continue to poke fun at Weiss. 

It wasn’t that she hated Weiss or anything like that. Weiss had more than earned her trust. In fact, Blake wouldn’t think twice before putting her life in Weiss’s hands, and the heiress had actually put her life in Blake’s hands several times already. Team RWBY was a team – a real team – and she had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before they were a family (if only because Ruby and Weiss were about an inch from starting something and the looks Yang gave her sometimes left her in little doubt about what the blonde wanted).

But as much as she trusted Weiss, Blake was also wary of her. The heiress was not one to suffer insults lightly. Sooner or later, Weiss was going to try and get her back. It was simply a matter of keeping on her toes until the danger had passed.

Naturally, when she walked into their dorm room to find Weiss sitting on her bed and cackling, Blake was immediately on her guard. Weiss cackling was never a good sign.

“Oh, there you are Blake.” Weiss smiled. It was, Blake thought, a terrifyingly evil smile. “Why don’t you have a seat?” She patted the bed beside her.

“I think I’ll stand.” Blake’s eyes narrowed, and she took a quick glance around the room. She couldn’t see any traps or hidden cameras. “So, what’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Well, if you must know…” Weiss smirked. “After seeing my family’s attempt to win over the public by making toys of me, the White Fang has decided to respond in kind.”

“Seriously? You’re saying that some of the most cold-blooded terrorists in the world released plush toys just because your family did?” Blake scoffed. “That’s a good one. But try something else.”

“Don’t underestimate the power of plush toys.” Weiss bared her teeth. “I’ll have you know that the Weiss line of plush toys have shot straight to number one in the world. I am, after all, the very image of elegance and beauty, so that’s not surprising at all. They’ve become quite the little money maker for my family. But more than that, public support for my family’s company is up 25%.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way. And the White Fang thought that maybe they could use a little extra money and public support. Of course, they don’t have anyone in their ranks quite as wonderful as me, so they decided to go the cutesy route.” Weiss reached behind her back and pulled out a plush toy. “Does this look familiar?”

Blake gasped. That plush toy… there was no way…

“Yes, I thought you’d recognise it.”

“That’s… that’s modelled on me when I was a child.” Blake stared at the toy. It had her hair and her eyes, and it even had her cat ears. At least it wasn’t wearing the same outfit as she was, otherwise there would have been no mistaking who it was modelled on. “Where did you even get that?”

“The White Fang are terrorists, so they can’t sell these toys themselves. However, one of my family’s investigators was able to work his way through the maze of shell companies responsible for producing this toy, all the way back to the White Fang. It won’t stand up in court, of course, so we can’t get these pulled off the shelves, but I just thought you’d like to know.”

Blake glared at the toy with helpless rage. This was… this was crazy. Had the whole world gone insane? And where had they even found a picture of her to… Adam. It must have been him. They’d been together since they were kids, and he still had a few pictures of her from back then. 

Weiss smiled and left the toy on Blake’s bed, standing up and walking to the door. “You can have that one. And, just so you know, they’re selling that toy in every toy store in Vale. I think they call it ‘Little Ms Kitty’.”

Blake threw a pillow at the plush toy. This couldn’t get any worse.

She was wrong.

Not only had Weiss bought a Little Ms Kitty toy, so had Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Jaune, and Velvet.

X X X

Roman was having a bad day. He was supposed to be a hardened criminal, and hardened criminals did not involve themselves in the plush toy market.

“Remind me again,” he asked Cinder as he picked up one of the plush toys, which bore a startling resemblance to one of those girls that was always getting in his way. “Why are we smuggling these into Vale?” 

“Because they’ve already generated a substantial amount of money for our cause, and with all the toy stores out of stock, we’re going to make a killing selling these ones on the black market.”

Roman sighed. “Whatever.” He caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. “Emerald, hands off the merchandise.”

The girl pouted. “Aw, come on. It’s cute.”

“If you want one, you buy one. No freebies.”

“Damn it.”

X X X  
 **  
**Charm Offensive #4  
  
Blake had seen a lot of weird things over the years. It was impossible to live with a group of terrorists for years without seeing some strange stuff. But this took the cake.

“Crush, kill, destroy!”

One Weiss plush toy emerged from their room, followed by another and another. Soon, there was a small army of plush toys. Damn Ruby for buying every Weiss plush toy known to man!

“Crush, kill, destroy!”

Blake considered using Gambol Shroud to slice through the toys but decided against it. Ruby would be beyond upset if she slaughtered her collection. Besides, these weren’t ordinary Weiss toys. Ruby had, for some reason, decided that equipping all of them with Dust was a good idea.

“Crush, kill, destroy!”

And now, the Weiss toys were raising their rapiers. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Her eyes narrowed. She wasn’t sure what these things could do with all that Dust, but it couldn’t be good. Ruby never did things halfway, and she’d probably managed to convince Weiss to give her some high quality Dust too.

So, Blake did the sensible – if cowardly – thing. She ran.

And the Weiss toys ran after her, waving their rapiers around and shooting little bolts of lightning and blasts of fire.

“Crush, kill, destroy!”

Running down the corridor at full speed, she passed Ren, who took one look at the oncoming army of Weiss toys and went back inside his room. But despite her best efforts, she couldn’t seem to get away from the toys. Even flipping out of a window didn’t help. They simply leapt out after her, floating to the ground and then continuing their pursuit.

How was this even happening? 

Eventually, the toys managed to corner her, and Blake was left with no choice but to fight. She struck down toy after toy, Gambol Shroud flashing through the air. But there seemed to be an endless supply of them, and now she was being overrun and –

X X X

Blake woke up with a gasp. She covered her face with her hands. It was all a dream. Slowly, she sat up and took a look around. It was the middle of the night, and the others were all asleep. 

Then she saw the Weiss toy sitting on the table nearby. Its head turned, and then it smiled, lifting its rapier…

“Ah!” Blake screamed.

In an instant, the others were all awake, weapons drawn and ready to kill.

“What is it?” Yang’s gaze darted over the room. “What happened?”

“That thing looked at me!” Blake jabbed one finger at the toy in question.

“Oh, this thing?” Weiss picked up the toy. “Blake, it’s a toy. It can’t move on its own. Relax.”

“I know what I saw!”

“Just go back to sleep,” Weiss said. 

“Fine.” Blake sighed, tucking herself back into bed. “But I’m telling you it moved.”

“Sure, sure.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “And tomorrow an army of plush toys is going to come and kill us all.”

“That would be pretty cool to see,” Ruby said.

“No, it wouldn’t.” Blake closed her eyes. Stupid plush toys…

X X X

Weiss waited until Blake was asleep before creeping out of bed. Okay, what she was about to do was probably a bit mean, but… it would be hilarious. She picked up the plush toy and snuck over to Blake’s bed, propping the toy up on Blake’s pillow so that it would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

The next morning…

“Ah!” Blake fell out of bed, swiping frantically at the plush toy. “Get it away from me!”

As Yang and Ruby tried to convince Blake that the toy was not, in fact, possessed by demons, Weiss tried to keep a straight face. She failed miserably.

“Weiss…” Blake stomped toward her, hands already strangling the air. “Get over here!”

Weiss stopped cackling long enough to make a break for the door. She never made it. Gambol Shroud shot out, wrapping around her ankle and dragging her back.

“So, you thought that was funny, huh?” Blake’s eye twitched. “Well, I don’t.”

Weiss held up both hands. “Blake, I know you’re mad, but we can talk about this – gah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don’t own RWBY, and I’m not making any money off of this.
> 
> If you follow my Tumblr, you’ve probably seen these already since I post them one at a time over there before gathering a few of them together and posting them over here.
> 
> So, why am I writing about plush toys? Well, the answer is that I already have another story about plush toys getting out of control, but it’s for Final Fantasy XIII. Anyway, I was working on that one when it occurred to me that it might be funny to bring the plush toy craziness over to RWBY. Hopefully, I was right. I suppose this also makes me seem a little insane since my RWBY stories vary between tragic, fluffy, smutty, and now crazy.
> 
> In any case, this story is just a bit of light-hearted fun. What better way for two opposing factions to settle their differences than by engaging in corporate warfare over the plush toy market? And what better career for Roman than plush toy smuggler? But what’s next? Perhaps Beacon will release its own brand of plush toys. After all, who wouldn’t want a Nora plush toy complete with working miniature grenade launcher and hammer?
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to that in my profile.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Charm Offensive: Collection Two

**Charm Offensive: Collection Two**

**Charm Offensive #5  
**  
"I am the mighty Weiss! Behold my glory!" Ruby made her Huntress Weiss toy prance across the top of the table, waving its little rapier around. "All shall bow down before me and despair! Mwahahaha!"

"Ruby, would you please stop doing that." Weiss looked up from the textbook she was trying – and failing – to study. "It’s very distracting."

"Who is this Ruby you speak of?" Ruby had the toy jab its weapon in Weiss’s direction. "I am Weiss the Magnificent, and I take orders from no one! Now, apologise, or face my wrath!"

"Ruby, I am not apologising to a toy – ouch!" Weiss rubbed her head. "Did you just hit me over the head with that toy – ouch! Ruby!"

"I told you, there is no Ruby here! There is only Weiss the Stupendous!" Ruby brandished the Huntress Weiss toy again. "Now apologise, vile cretin, or suffer the consequences!"

"I am not –"

Whack.

"Going to –"

Whack.

"Apologise –"

Whack.

"Gah!" Weiss threw her textbook aside and lunged over the table. "Stop hitting me with that plush toy!"

"Never!" Ruby cried. Somehow, she managed to wrestle one arm free so that she could resume whacking Weiss over the head with the plush toy. "Now, surrender, and acknowledge Weiss the Spectacular as your ruler!"

"I am going to kill you!" Weiss finally managed to pin Ruby’s arms over her head. She glared down at the other girl as she straddled her waist. "In case you haven’t noticed, Ruby, that thing is a toy. I am not going to apologise to a toy, never mind a toy modelled on me. And my name isn’t Weiss the Spectacular, or Weiss the Magnificent or –"

"Weiss the Grumpy?"

"No talking!" Weiss leaned forward until her lips were only a hair’s breadth from Ruby’s. "We are supposed to be studying for the exam. Playing with a plush toy does not –"

The door creaked open.

"Yo." Yang tilted her head to one side and then smirked. "So… are we interrupting anything?"

"It looks like we are," Blake drawled, peering over Yang’s shoulder. "It appears that your sister and Weiss are engaging in a rather interesting version of studying."

"What are you talking about…" Weiss trailed off as she finally realised what position she and Ruby were in. With a speed that not even Ruby could have surpassed, she leapt off the other girl and grabbed her textbook. "I was merely trying to get Ruby to stop annoying me with that plush toy."

"How was she annoying you?" Yang picked up the plush toy. She waved it around. "Was it like this? Hi, I’m Weiss the Stick-in-the-mud, and I never want to have fun."

"Hmmm… I hadn’t thought of that nickname." Ruby took the toy from Yang. "But I prefer this one: I’m Weiss the Wicked and I like to punish people.”

Ninety-nine times out of one hundred, Weiss would have chalked Ruby’s choice of words up to an unfortunate accident. Ruby was, generally speaking, not inclined to that sort of innuendo. That was definitely more of a Yang or Blake thing. But the twinkle in Ruby’s eyes combined with the teasing curl of her lips left Weiss in no doubt as to what Ruby meant. Weiss’s face reddened, and Yang and Blake burst out laughing. It was too much. Forget dignity, Ruby needed to pay! She dropped her textbook and stomped toward Ruby.

"Crap." Ruby darted behind Yang. "Help, you have to protect me! You’re my older sister, remember."

"Oh no." Yang pried Ruby off and pushed her at Weiss. "You did this to yourself. Now, go on. Take your punishment like a good girl.”

X X X  
 **  
Charm Offensive #6  
**  
Ozpin lifted his mug toward his lips. There was no better way to start the day than with a nice, hot –

BOOM.

Most people would have been at least slightly perturbed at their door being blown off its hinges by an angry huntress with murder in her eyes. For Ozpin, however, this was something of a semi-regular occurrence. Calmly, he put his mug down and folded his hands together on top of his desk.

"Good morning, Glynda." Ozpin smiled faintly. "May I ask what brings you to my office at such an early hour. Normally, you prefer to sleep in after we –"

"Finish that sentence and die!"

"Since I enjoy living, I shall leave that sentence incomplete." He smiled again, well aware of how much it annoyed her and rather enjoying the generous flush it brought to her cheeks. "So, my door?"

"You know exactly what this is about!" Glydna pointed her riding crop at him and then hurled something at his head.

"Ah." Ozpin caught the object out of the air and put it down on his desk. It was an utterly adorable plush toy of the angry huntress in front of him. "This came out last week. I’m surprised it took you this long to notice."

Her eyes narrowed ominously, and he took a moment to pat the plush toy on the head. It really was quite a well-made toy and the resemblance, even down to the faint scowl, was striking. “You knew about this?” Her power filled the room, and he had to reach out to steady his mug before it could rattle onto its side.

"Of course I did. I was the one who designed it."

Glydna crossed the gap between them in the blink of an eye, her riding crop coming to a rest under his chin. “Give me one good reason, Ozpin, one good reason…”

"I can give you several." He reached up and eased the riding crop away from his throat. "First of all, we both know that you’d be quite unhappy if something untoward were to happen to me. But more importantly, have you seen this month’s budget numbers so far?" He handed her a scroll. "Here, have a look."

Glydna frowned and glanced at the numbers. Her scowl deepened. “We make this much money from plush toy sales?”

"Yes, it’s a growing market, you know." Ozpin took the scroll back. "We both know how much extra funding Beacon needs. This is the easiest way to get it that doesn’t involve… bending the law. Besides, you aren’t the only one helping in this way. The other professors have their own plush toys, as do I." He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a plush toy of himself. "Here, you can have this one."

Glydna glared at the Ozpin plush toy. It was scarily accurate. It even had the mug. “This is ridiculous.”

"But it is effective." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ah, unless I’m mistaken, you have a class soon."

Glydna followed his gaze. “It seems I do.” She turned on her heel, stalking back toward the broken door. “This isn’t over.” 

Ozpin watched her hips sway. “Indeed.” And then he tried not to laugh when Glynda paused halfway to the door before turning back and grabbing the plush toy of him.

"Not one word."

Ozpin didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. The amusement in his eyes was more than enough. 

X X X

Glydna breathed a sigh of relief as she finished her class. So far, no one had mentioned anything about plush toys of her. Perhaps the students were simply not interested in such things although she could have sworn she’d seen several of them with Weiss and Little Miss Kitty plush toys.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby darted over to the front of the lecture theatre as the other students headed to their next class. "Can you help me with something?"

"Was there a question that you wanted to ask?" Glynda was a little surprised. Ruby usually preferred to ask her team for help before asking her instructors. "Miss Rose?"

The girl reached into a bag and then pulled out a Glydna Goodwitch plush toy and a pen. “Do you think you could sign this?”

Glynda’s jaw clenched. “I suppose.”

X X X  
 **  
Charm Offensive #7  
**  
"What are you doing?"

Ruby froze in mid-step. She had her brand new Prom Weiss plush toy in her arms, and she’d been in the midst of re-enacting how she wished the prom had gone. 

"Uh… nothing."

"You do realise that you sound extremely suspicious when you say it like that." Weiss put her hands on her hips. 

"Uh… no…?" Ruby tried to surreptitiously hide her newly acquired plush toy behind her back, but it was to no avail.

"I see you have the latest plush toy." Weiss strode over and examined the toy in question with a keen eye. "They did a good job on this one. They even have the right kind of stitching on the dress." She handed the toy back to Ruby. "So, what were you doing?"

"Nothing –"

"Ruby, do I look stupid to you?"

Ruby winced. “Is there a way that I can answer that won’t get me into trouble?”

Weiss sighed. “I just want to know why you were dancing around our dorm room with a plush toy of me. You were lucky that it wasn’t Blake or your sister that saw you. You wouldn’t hear the end of it for days.”

Ruby shuddered. Blake wasn’t one to poke fun at people often, but when she did, she had a razor-sharp wit. And Yang… Yang would have teased her for days. “I guess, but…” She bit her lip and looked away. “I was just… well, we didn’t really get to dance at the prom.”

"That’s what this is about?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "You’re being silly again."

"It’s not silly – gah!"

Weiss pulled the toy out of Ruby’s arms and tossed it onto the younger girl’s bed. Then she pulled Ruby over and settled Ruby’s right hand just under her shoulder blade while easing her right hand into Ruby’s left hand.

"I assume that you know how to waltz," Weiss said, trying to fight back a blush as Ruby’s face went completely red.

"I… uh… no… maybe a little?”

"Is that a statement or a question?" Weiss took a deep breath. She could do this. She was, after all, Weiss Schnee. A simple waltz was well within her capabilities. 

"A statement, I guess." Ruby finally managed to look Weiss in the eye. "I… well, I know a bit." 

"I see. In that case, I shall simply have to teach you." Weiss nodded firmly. "Since you are the team leader, you will also be leading this dance. Here’s what you do…"

X X X

"You’ve got to admit," Yang said to Blake as the pair of them opened the door of their dorm room. "Jaune’s got guts, and the guy can dance."

"He’s definitely brave." Blake smiled faintly. "And Pyrrha was quite pleased."

"Well, yeah, maybe Jaune’s finally pulling his head out of the sand… Blake what are you looking at?"

Blake pointed straight ahead, and Yang turned her head. Dancing around their dorm room to music than only they could hear were Ruby and Weiss. It was a waltz by the look of it, and Ruby definitely had a thing or two to learn. Still, she and Weiss seemed to fit, and they only had eyes for each other. They hadn’t even noticed Yang and Blake yet.

"Ahem." Yang cleared her throat, grinning from ear to ear. "Are we interrupting?"

The only thing funnier than watching Ruby blush up a storm in response was listening to Weiss mumble out what had to be the lamest excuse ever.

"Really, Weiss?" Yang raised one eyebrow. "You came in and saw Ruby dancing with a plush toy of you and decided to let her dance with the real thing instead?"

"I’m telling you, that’s what happened!"

"Sure." Yang waggled her eyebrows. "Just remember to keep the dancing strictly vertical. I’d hate to have to kill you."

And there Ruby went again, blushing a shade even redder than her cloak.

"What is that supposed to mean – oh!" Weiss looked aghast. "You – what – we were just dancing!"

Yang winked at Blake. “Me thinks she doth protest too much.”

Blake smirked. “You do realise that they don’t have to be horizontal to do a lot of ‘dancing’. They can do that just fine standing up.”

Yang was about make another snide comment, but Weiss chose that exact moment to whack her and Blake over the head with a pillow.

X X X  
 **  
Charm Offensive #8  
**  
A little known fact about Beacon was that it also ran a number of outreach programs to help the local community. One of the most important of these was a program designed to help cheer up sick children at Vale’s largest hospital.

Huntresses and huntsmen were asked to entertain the children using their unique skills. For some of them this was easy. Pyrrha was a favourite with her soda can juggling routine (which always ended with the cans juggling themselves, much to the children’s delight), and Jaune always seemed to have a funny anecdote on hand, plus he didn’t mind playing whatever crazy games the kids came up with.

This was Blake’s first shift at the hospital. Most of the time, she volunteered to help disadvantaged Faunus who were struggling to adjust to life in Vale at one of the local community centres. However, Professor Ozpin had made it abundantly clear that she was ideally suited for a shift at the hospital.

"You want me to wear that?" Blake stared at the clothing in the professor’s hands. She had to be dreaming. "Are you serious?"

Ozpin shook his head. “No, Miss Belladonna. This is indeed the outfit for Little Ms Kitty, and you will be wearing it the hospital.”

"Why?" Blake glared daggers at the man. Unfortunately, he seemed completely unperturbed.

"Because the children, especially the Faunus children, have taken a liking to Little Ms Kitty, and you do happen to resemble her somewhat."

In others words, Blake thought, he knew exactly who Little Ms Kitty was based on, and he might let the information slip if she didn’t agree.

"Fine," she ground out. "I’ll go."

Things did not get any easier at the hospital. The kids took one look at Blake, and despite the fact that they were all supposed to be quite ill, they rushed toward her in a living tidal wave of exuberance and enthusiasm. Most of them were brandishing Little Ms Kitty dolls and begging her to sign them or take a picture with them.

After the initial rush, however, Blake found herself settling in. These children were sick - she saw that once their excitement faded and they had to be helped back into bed. And watching them smile when she took a picture with them or signed their plush toys was oddly fulfilling. She was making a difference, perhaps not the difference she’d intended, but an important difference all the same.

However, her new-found sense of accomplishment was put to an abrupt end when she heard a malevolent cackle coming from the door of the children’s ward. She turned. Of course. It was Weiss.

"My, what a wonderful outfit you’re wearing," Weiss said, barely able to keep her face straight.

"I’m helping children," Blake replied. "Are you seriously going to laugh at me for that?"

"Of course not. Helping children is a wonderful thing. But I am going to laugh at you for dressing up like Little Ms Kitty."

Blake’s eye twitched. She was normally pretty even-tempered, but she was not going to take this from Weiss. She grabbed the other girl and pulled her into a Yang-style headlock.

"Awesome!"

Blake looked up. The kids had gathered around and were watching intently.

"Finish her off, Little Ms Kitty!" one of the kids, an adorable, little girl said. "Everyone knows Huntress Weiss is lame! Little Ms Kitty Forever!"

"Yeah!" Another kid shouted, brandishing his Little Ms Kitty doll. "Take her down!"

Blake’s lips curled and she smiled evilly at Weiss. “Well, you heard the children Weiss. I’d hate to disappoint them.”

"Wait – Blake… argh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own RWBY, and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> The epic plush toy saga continues. But seriously, these short snippets are so much fun to write. If you don’t want to wait for a new collection to go up, I post them individually on my tumblr. 
> 
> Anyway, the plush toy market is becoming a battleground. There’s the Weiss brand of plush toys, but there is also Little Ms Kitty, to say nothing of the Beacon brand of plush toys. Which plush toy will reign supreme? But wait… could there be more challengers to the market? Stay tuned for the next set of snippets to find out! 
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile.
> 
> I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
